


My Muse

by Meeeeeeeeeps



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeeeeeeeps/pseuds/Meeeeeeeeeps





	My Muse

You woke up to a cold breeze Rushing through the cracked window, "Michael, " you murmured sleepily rolling on your side, when he didn't reply you opened your eyes, Michael wasn't there, "Michael? " you called out your warm breath making clouds in the cold air, you looked around for him, where is he? You thought as you stood up flinching from the icy hardwood under your feet. You grabbed your robe and headed into the living room.

You saw a light coming from his office and walked in, “Babe, what are you doing up?” you said leaning on the wall, he was standing in front of what looked like a large canvas, his beautiful pale chest glistening under the soft candle light, painting with a passion you’d only seen in bed, when he heard your voice he jumped trying to cover the canvas with his body and you smiled softly at his graceful frame.

“No!... Don’t…. don’t come any closer, go back to bed now, I’ll come in just a moment,” he said loudly.  
You smirked “What is it? Let me see” you said jumping at him trying to see it, dancing around him as he blocked you, “No, stop it,” he said gripping your soft hips tickling you, and you fell into his arms laughing, “Just show me please,” you begged playfully with a pout, “Not yet, Mama, It’s a surprise, “He said with a sheepish grin, “Now go, I’ll be in really soon, just let me finish,” he said lightly pushing you towards the door. “Okaaayyyy” you chirped as you went back,

When he came back you were laying in bed watching the snow settle on the windows seal,  
“If you’re cold we can close it,” he said catching your attention knelling on the bed crawling up to you, “No it’s fine, I know how hot you get at night, just hold me please,” you said stretching your arms out, he laid down and held you close.   
“you know me so well, my sweet” he muttered nuzzling your neck leaving small kisses,

“I love you, of course I know everything about you” you sighed as he left a soft kiss on your cleavage before laying down. You watched him slowly fall asleep, mesmerized by every breath, the beautiful soft curls laying on his forehead, you watched him until your eyes softly dropped from exhaustion,

You didn’t know how long you’d been asleep, but you knew it wasn’t for long, it was still nighttime, and the snow had more than doubled outside, you turned over and looked at Michael, He was still sleeping on his stomach with one arm under his head, you ran your hand through his hair and got an idea. You slowly crept from the bed and walked slowly to his office.

When you went in you noticed Christmas lights on every window and saw a large tarp covering what he was working on, looking at it you considered waiting until he showed you, but soon your feet led you to it and your hands began lifting the tarp, 

Once it was gone you took a step back and looked at it, You were in awe, He had painted a large portrait of you laying in flowers, your hair looking like silk, not a blemish nor mark looked out of place, it was magical, “You know you aren’t as sneaky as you think, honey” you jumped feeling his arms wrap around your waist pulling you into his chest, “No, I suppose not,” you smiled looking up at him, 

“Am I really this beautiful?” you asked trailing a finger on the beautiful roses painted, “Yes, you are my love, you are more beautiful than I imagine the world could ever look even in the tragedy I plan to embark,” you leaned back looking up at his face, he wasn’t looking at you though, he was staring at the painting.

The way he was taking in all the soft details like it was the first time seeing it, the childlike wonder his eyes seemed to take on only sometimes when he felt comfortable, right now was heaven, maybe the only one you’d ever see, being with the Anti-Christ and all.

“I really love you, you know? And I know that this year hasn’t been easy for you with all this shit with those witches, And I might not agree with this whole Christmas thing, But I love you and I’ve been trying set this up for you and get everything perfect, but I just... I don’t how it goes, and I’m sorry,” He said with an air of vulnerability looking away from you, 

Your heart swelled, and you felt so loved and you smiled so hard your cheeks burned, you knew you had given up a lot for him, but that was your choice and it was more than worth it, “ you didn’t have to do this for me babe, this is perfect, You are perfect, And I don’t need any of this when I have you,” you said as soft as a whisper, you turned to face him, going up on your tiptoes, you took a soft grip on his face rubbing his sharp jawline, “I don’t know who I am without you,” he uttered looking into your eyes, those bright baby blue eyes that brought you to salvation, 

You kissed him softly “You are Michael Fucking Langdon,” you said pulling away staring into his soul “And no one can take that from you” he looked at you for a few more seconds before he took your hand and guided you towards his desk, he bent down looking in the drawer, he soon pulled out a small box, he held out his hand for yours again and sat down putting you on his lap “I know that this isn’t necessary, but you steal all my other rings, so I thought its time you had your own,”

he opened the box and there sat a ring. Big, obnoxious and so utterly Michael, you watched as he took your hand and slide on, leaving your fingers intertwined with his.

You laid back on his chest lifting your hand to glance at the shining silver and gold glinting,  
“I didn’t know you were an artist,” you said feeling his muscles relax underneath your spine.   
“I wasn’t, you’re my muse, you inspire me to do new things, to enjoy new things,” he replied kissing under your ear. 

“Your Muse, I think I like that better Than Pet,” you teased, “Now you know you’re lying,” he sassed tickling you,

A clock chimed signaling it was now twelve AM “Merry Anti Christmas” you said with a smirk   
He let his head fall back laughing “Yes, Merry Anti Christmas, my love” he said going to kiss you again   
“Your Muse,” you corrected, “My Muse,” he said before drowning you in kisses.


End file.
